Battlefield
by thejordanandhervices
Summary: Tempers rise and the elements followed their owners into emotional turmoil, but the unthinkable happens when someone accedentally goes a little too far in the heat of the moment. Rated just in case. Inspired by Jordin Spark's song Battlefield.


**Cause I'm depressed, bad day, schedule changes. :( I feel like writing something I can cry to. **

Foreboding was the taste on my toung as I woke that morning, something was wrong. I got up slowly, checking my surroundings for any signs of trouble. There were none. I made my way to the dresser to get dressed for the coming day.

Aang and I ate breakfast together in comfortable silence, he didn't notice my worry. I couldn't help but think that every time something bad happened to us, which was often, I had the same feeling: Metallic taste, my skin rising a few degrees, the world losing focus, but it happens in an instant. Always. Except for now, the world felt hazy and I had a headache, I felt as if a torch was being brought to my skin. But I dismissed it; danger hadn't found us in years.

I was staring into space when someone grabbed me from behind. I reacted in an instant, drawing water from the air, creating a wedge between my attacker and myself. I then swung around, flattening my attacker to the ground. Big gray eyes stared back at me in surprise.

"Katara?" He said hoarsely, the breath knocked out of him.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Aang!" I said, helping him up.

He looked worried and I began explaining my feelings to him. He suggested we have some fun, a release from all the tension the lack of action had brought the two of us. He wanted to spar.

"But you're a fully realized Avatar!" I stalled, this seemed like a bad idea.

"I'll go easy on you," he said, already walking out to the court yard in the back of our house, I reluctantly followed.

We stood across from each other, ready for a fight. Our battle field was great: it was made of earth and there was a fountain gurgling near us. Though I didn't want to fight him I couldn't help but feel excited, I hadn't really used waterbending in a fight since I took down Azula seven years ago. I had used it for little things, of course, but it had been relatively quiet since the rebellion was extinguished **(too cheesy?). ** It was way too easy, just a bunch of brain washed commoners.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't see him start. He threw a boulder at me with surprising force, I parried with a water blade that cleaved the rock in half and struck myself. I created a quick water octopus around myself and plucked his boulders from the air.

He saw he wasn't getting anywhere with earth and moved to air, slicing the arms of water from my structure. I threw water darts at him, pinning him to a tree, but before I could get anywhere with that , he had melted them and moved into water, fighting me with my own element.

I could see he was avoiding fire, he had around me since the day he burned me, never mind the fact I could heal myself, he never forgot.

We were a good ten minutes into the fight when the feeling hit me again, but with such ferocity that I dropped the water I was bending and crouched over myself. The small, cylindrical rock he had thrown at my now nonexistent shield struck my shoulder and I went down.

Before I could remember where I was he was next to me, tears streaming down his face, caressing his soft cheeks. He was about to speak when I exploded, jumping up.

"Why did you do that?" I screeched, uncharacteristically.

"Wha-?"

A small stream of blood dribbled from my shoulder, "I told you this was a bad idea!" I yelled.

I watched as a shield erected itself behind his eyes, "I only wanted you to have some fun since you were freaking out!"

I'm sure somewhere in our minds we noticed the water churn and the earth begin to crack and shiver, the air stir with our rising tempers.

"Why do you always push! 'I wanna do this!' 'I wanna do that!'" I said in a bad impersonation of Aang's voice, now deeper than the last time I had done it.

"Why are you always such a nag?" he returned.

Our words and voices grew as well as the waves in the fountain and the tremors in the earth, the wind whipping my hair into a frenzy. Suddenly all the noise stopped, the wind died, the ground stilled, the water sloshed back into place. Aang's face filled with sorrow and surprise as he stared at me.

I was confused for a moment before I followed his eyes towards my midriff. A sliver of wood stuck out of my stomach. I looked in horror for a moment, the returned to his, silent tears fell from both of our eyes as I sank to my knees.

While we fought a slim branch splintered off the tree I had pinned Aang to moments ago, it had been caught up in the swirling wind and sank into me swiftly, like straw in a tornado.

My vision began to blur and I heard my own frantic heart beat in my ears. I vaguely saw a glowing begin and the wind whip back into a hurricane force gale once more. Aang may be realized, but at the moment he was not in control.

I said a silent goodbye to my brother who wasn't here, to the blind earthbender who was an ocean away. To a certain Fire Lord and certain retired knife thrower, an old tea merchant, a Kyoshi warrior, and a father, a would-be grandfather. As my prayers and goodbyes faded, I thought one last thought. Goodbye, Aang. I'm sorry I yelled at you, you didn't mean to hurt me, I'm sorry I have to leave you now. You would have been a father.

I was too far gone to notice the wind stop and more yelling start.


End file.
